


Carl and Nick

by lovecharmforyou



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi Carl, Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Juvie, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sad, carlxnick, gay relationship, season 6, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecharmforyou/pseuds/lovecharmforyou
Summary: he was different with nick.the gallagher’s caught on soon.(carl and nick’s relationship in the pov of a couple gallagher siblings)
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Nick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Carl and Nick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+bitch).



it was different with nick. 

carl came back and he was different, everyone around had noticed. 

Ian first noticed when he snuck up on carl, pushing him from behind. carl flinched so hard ian thought he hurt him. and nick was there in a second to throw ian against the wall. carl told nick to chill and it was just ian. it got the red head worried. was nick doing anything to him? then he saw it. 

nick put his hands on carl's shoulders when they thought no one was around. he didn't flinch. he leaned into the touch, he smiled. they hugged in such an affectionate way, ian felt as though he was intruding. 

fiona noticed the day carl and nick came to the gallagher house. she thought it was weird that they showered togerther. she heard them in her room. laughing and joking around, sharing sweet words. it made her smile. she was glad he found someone like nick. he was quiet. but not around carl. 

carl loves nick, more than anyone. he was the one that saved him in juvie. protected him, loved him. his touch wasn't like anyone else's, he loved it. yearned for it. 

then nick got all twisted up about  
respect. 

they were gonna buy a farm, retire after a few years with lots of cash. get animals and love together forever. away from chicago, away the from the gallagher house. away from everyone thing and everyone. it's all carl and nick wanted. 

nick wasn't good with people. but he was good with carl. most people are all twisted up, he thought. he met carl, carl was straight. nick wanted to protect and love carl unconventionally. he thought it was a miracle carl returned his feelings. 

nick knew it would never work. he wanted that farm with no one but carl and a happy life. 

but something was wrong with his head. 

he just 

got all twisted up about respect. 

all he wanted was carl. 

he really fucked up. 

he just wanted to be happy with carl, god he loved him so much. that stupid fake ghetto accent, those stupid cornrows. that stupid white chocolate nickname. god carl was stupid. and nick couldn't stop from loving him 

"what'd you do??" 

nick could just stare at carl for hours looking at him. the beautiful facial features, soft skin, nice smile. the smile carl only used when it was just them. carl fronted and nick knew. but didn't mind. it was love. true fucking love. 

"called the cops, better split."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 3 years ago at 3 am. not good but i saw there is 0 fanfics of them together. smh.   
> kinda wanna re write this or write something new if i get 1 single kudos lmaooo


End file.
